Elza Ocean: Brand New
by Culnamo
Summary: Elza Ocean is a new student at Hogwarts. She seems to be quite an odd character with a bit of a free spirit. Does she have the special charm to ensnare one Professor Snape? Rated M just in case, but there's nothing M worthy yet.
1. Chapter 1 Late Bloomer

**The New Student**

**Chapter 1: Late Bloomer**

Elza Ocean was very nervous. She was eighteen years old and was just about to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was bad enough that she was starting out at such an older age, but she also had quite an unusual background. She knew that all of the students there were British. Not only was Elza American, but she was raised in Japan because her father was in the military.

Elza was fluent in Japanese and English. She loved learning languages, travelling, and learning the customs of different cultures. She was a fourth degree black belt and she was more than effecient in the art of bokken.

She sighed and slipped into her Japanese school uniform. She figured it wouldn't be too different from the Hogwarts uniforms. It would probably suffice until she was issued a new one. She combed her short, green hair and rebraided the small section of longer hair that hung in front of her left ear. _That's right, _she thought. _My hair is very different. _She swiped some mascara onto the long eyelashes that framed her ice blue eyes. After brushing her teeth for the second time that morning, she slicked on some pink-tinted lip gloss and left her hotel room.

Her parents had gotten her onto a free military flight to London. She'd also gotten the hotel room at a military discoung. Before she'd left Japan, her parents had thrown her a going away party, gave her tons of money, and gave her a loving goodbye. She missed them already.

Getting to platform nine and three quarters reminded her of Kagome and the well. It was so early in the morning that she hoped the stores in Diagon Alley were open. She rememberd the advice her uncle gave her about where to buy her supplies. Her uncle was a wizard and had studied at Hogwarts. He never told her much about it though.

She found that Digaon Alley was surprisingly active even in early morning. She'd floated through all the stores and bought all her supplies in no time. She was wondering why her magic had shown up so late in life, when she ran into somebody. She fell onto the ground with a thud. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you standing there!" As she stood, she found herself looking at the largest man she'd ever laid eyes on. "No worries! You must be an incoming student to Hogwarts. M' name's Hagrid," he said as he shook her hand. She was really beginning to wish her uncle didn't like to surprise her. "Hullo, Hagrid! Nice to meet you," she responded, happy to have been talking to somebody she'd be seeing at school.

"Hey Hagrid, who's that you're talkin' to?" Elza turned to see a dark-haired boy, a red-haired boy, and a lovely girl with curly, brown hair. They were walking closer with looks of wonder and fascination on their faces. Elza blushed furiously. They were obviously students at Hogwarts. _What are they thinking of me!_

"You must be a new student. My name's Hermione," said the girl, shaking Elza's hand. "Hope you're sorted into Gryffindor." _Sorted?_ She wondered, but didn't ask. "My name is Elza, Elza Ocean." The boys blushed at her and shuffled their feet a bit. "I'm Harry," said the dark-haired boy, "and he's Ron," he nodded toward the red-haired boy. "Nice to meet you," she replied.

She found, on the way to Hogwarts, that these three would be great friends, indeed. None questioned her about joining Hogwarts so late, and all were very helpful and interested in her. Hagrid was also a good friend. Elza inhaled deeply and straightened her clothes. She gathered her belongings and swept her hair from her face. Then, she entered Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 Orientation

**The New Student**

**Chapter 2: Orientation**

Elza woke up disoriented. She sat up and stretched. Suddenly, memories of the day before flooded her mind. She'd been sorted. She was a Ravenclaw. Harry, Hermione, and Ron promised they'd see her whenever they all had free time. She'd found the dorm she shared with the other Ravenclaw girls and met them all. They were all pretty nice, but after the initial introductions, they seemed rather standoffish. After she got settled in, she toured the castle.

Meeting all the professors proved memorable. Some, like Dumbledore, meant well, but were quite mischievous. Others were rather flaky. McGonagall was the classic, loved teacher. One professor stood out from all the rest. She'd heard him called snarky or a greasy git, but for some unknown reason, she rather liked him. He didn't seem to be snarky or greasy. She thought he was more "stressed" and "disheveled".

She pushed the memories away as she got into her uniform and robes. She didn't bother with mascara and lip gloss this morning. She figured she'd save the make-up for a time when she really wanted to impress someone. After brushing her teeth and fixing her hair the same way she did every morning, she made her way to breakfast.

The hall was beautiful! She adored the enchanted ceiling. She couldn't help looking about her as she ate. Her eyes finally came to focus on the head table. Like her, the only person at the head table who wasn't talking was her favorite professor. She couldn't wait to have his class today.

As the day drew on, she saw very little of her three Gryffindor friends. She did see them for midday break. "Have you had the Greasy Git yet?" Hermione asked. "No, I have Potions last." Elza said, silently scolding Hermione. "Oh! That's even worse!" Exclaimed Ron. "Yeah," Harry chimed in. "'Cause that will ruin the end of your day." "We'll see." Elza winked and headed for her last class.

Elza saw people standing outside the classroom. They apparently liked waiting as long as they could before entering the room. She breezed right by them and chose the seat in the front row, all the way in the right-hand corner. A good-looking blonde boy, about her age, came in. He stared at her a long moment. She blushed and tried to look preoccupied getting her quill and parchment out of her bag. "Well, I guess it's true what they say about the new Mudblood. You are quite a disgrace to this school," he said and left.

She didn't have time to react, because all the students came running in and finding seats. The professor came billowing into the classroom. "Take your seats!" he thundered at the stragglers. He then began a speech about "no foolish wand waving". She'd learned at her high school that she was very smart, but lacked work ethic. In fact, it had almost cost her her diploma. She was starting with a clean slate at this school and didn't want to mess up, so as Professor Snape spoke, she diligently took notes. No using her MP3 player in classes at Hogwarts! It did help that there were no students her own age in her classes.

She had made sure to look up and into the professor's eyes periodically, so he could be sure she was listening. His eyes seemed so deep. Instead of reflecting light, they seemed to absorb it. She could almost see a sadness lingering in that darkness. She shivered.

"Miss Ocean! Would you care to explain to the rest of the class why you've stopped taking notes?" _Oops! I must've been staring too long!_ "Uh...um..." she stuttered. "I'm sorry, Sir! There's no excuse!" Snape was taken aback. No one had ever answered him like that before. Her reply bore no venom or hatred. She didn't even flounder trying ot make up some hare-brained excuse. "Very well then. Since you've neglected your studies for no reason, I shall take points from your House."


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Victory

**The New Student**

**Chapter 3: Sweet Victory**

Elza had only been at Hogwarts for two weeks before receiving her first detention. She endured so many comments from people. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always there for her. They'd informed her that the blonde boy she'd met was Draco Malfoy. He apparently had quite a mean streak and said the most abrasive things to people who weren't Purebloods. Now that she knew how venomous the term "Mudblood" was, she was furious that he'd used it in reference to her. She vowed that the next time he said anything to her, she'd show him his place.

As Elza walked to Potions, she was thinking of what she'd do if Malfoy heckled her further. She knew that not many people around here would stand up to him, not only because he seemed so intimidating, but they also feared detention. Elza had never had a detention in her entire life, so if she were to get one, it would definitely have to be worth it. At the thought of his stupid, smug face, she growled and clenched her fists.

"So, Mudbloods really are animals," she heard Malfoy say. He must've walked into the classroom right after her. "Shut up Draco," she snapped. "I'm getting ready to study potions and I really don't need a muddled mind." She knew she had to feign patience for a while. "You're worse than that dirty, Mudblood Gryffindor," he continued. "You're so strange, even by Muggle standards. You're hard on the eyes and you're probably dumb, too. As a matter of fact, I heard that Snape thinks you're stupid and has advised Dumbledore not to allow your return next year." She saw through his childish tactics, but it still hurt that her favorite professor might think she was stupid. Besides, nobody put down her friends like that.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you!" By now almost everyone had entered the room, overhearing their conversation. "You're warning me!" he snorted. "Alright Malfoy! Let's settle this. No wands!" She moved into her fighting stance. She realized she probably looked ridiculous fighting in her little school girl uniform. "I wouldn't waste my time on a Mudblood girl," he sneered. "Mmm...I see," she said. "I'd heard you were incapable, despite all your big talk. I bet you wish you were half the man Harry is." She knew that would send him over the edge.

She misjudged his enraged speed and he had her to the ground, straddling her and choking her before she knew it. As Elza lie there gasping for breath, she saw that quite an audience had grown. She stopped struggling and smirked. "Like it rough, do you?" Draco asked, grinning sadistically. She removed his hands from her neck with a strenght she'd been masking. Then, she thrust her hips upward, sending him over her head and onto the floor. They both stood. "Precisely," she answered. "I'm going to end this before this fight escalates." And she jolted forward and punched him with all her strenght right in the gut.

Snape had been watching the whole time, but had chosen not to intervene. He was curious as to how this girl...**No. "Woman"** he thought...would react. Suddenly, as Draco was doubled over in pain, Elza found she could no longer keep her anger in check. She grabbed Malfoy's head and brought it slamming down as she shot her knee up. She felt strong arms grab her around the waist as Malfoy fell to the ground unconscious with a horrid black eye. She struggled agains the interceptor, her face flushed with rage. "Do restrain yourself, Miss Ocean. You've already cost your House a considerable amount of points. Not to mention a detention after school every day this week."

Elza stopped squirming and calmed at the sound of the professor's rich voice. She realized he still had his arm wrapped around her waist and hoped her recent fury covered her blush. He released her. "You two," he said to a couple of boys, "get Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey." Elza was now a hero to all students. All students except the Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4 A Day of Firsts

Author's Note: I'd really appreciate some reviews. This is my very first fan fic and I'd really like to know how I'm doing. I love hearing the good stuff, but I'm also up for constructive critisism!

**Chapter 4: A Day of Firsts**

As the days passed, Elza studied and worked hard. All throughout the week, people talked about her skirmish with Malfoy. As for Malfoy himself, any time she was in his vicinity, she could feel him glaring at her. What she didn't know was that Draco had actually been attracted to her, but had made the rude comments to her only to have the chance to speak with her. their fight only intrigued him more. NEver ahd he met a girl with such fire and vivacity. He decided he'd continue admiring from afar and never attempt to tell her how he felt, for he knew now that she despised him. And what did he expect?

Elza continued through her day in good spirits. It was Friday and she was looking forward to the weekend. She was going to hang out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. _Yes! Potions class just finished and the weekend is here!_ "Miss Ocean," Snape drawled. "You look quite eager to serve your detention. You'll, of course, be serving an extra long one tonight since there are no classes tomorrow." _That's right. I forgot about detention. _"Right Professor! What have we to do today?"

**I've never witnessed someone in such a jovial mood in my company, much less while serving detetnion. **"We sahll be gathering the roots needed for next week's potions," he responded almost pleasantly. For some reason, he couldn't help enjoying Elza's presence. **She IS smart.** He could tell that she was at least as smart as the know-it-all Gryffindor, if not smarter. **But I also see that she is a carefree, fun-loving spirit. She doesn't reserve all her passion for her studies. **They'd begun walking the grounds in search of redroot.

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts," he askedrather uncharacteristically. "Other than Malfoy, I love it," she replied, beaming. Suddenly she had a sneezing fit. She sounded like a little cat sneezing. He chuckled, which was a sound that no one had heard before, and surprising them both, handed her his handkerchief. "Bless you," he said. "Thanks!"

They finally found a rather large area covered in redroot and began digging some up. "Sir, there's something I've wanted to ask you." "Go on," he said with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I'm struggling a bit in your class. May I start coming in after school for help?" She had a look of hope spread on her face, and he a look of astonishment. "I...uh...suppose we could arrange that," he spluttered, "but I must ask that you help me with such things as this, since I will be taking the time to help you." She flung her arms around him and squealed with delight. "Thank you, Professor!" "You're welcome. Now kindly remove yourself from my person."

He was starting to slip into the old, familiar scowl she hadn't seen since they'd come out for the redroot. **This woman brings out a side of me I never knew.** In fact, he knew he was in danger of forming a friendship with her. His scowl deepend. Elza noticed this and was troubled.

She tossed a redroot at his head. "Stop scowling!" For a moment he was speechless. **How dare that insolent wench! **"Miss Ocean!" And she tossed another, which hit him square in the forehead. She burst out laughing. "Think that's funny do you!" He chucked a root at her, but she kept laughing. Before they knew it, they were lobbing roots at eachother. "Right...we'd better gather these roots and get back," she said, panting from all the laughter. Snape gave a hearty laugh (another first). It made her knees weak. "Yes, and your detention is up anyway," he said. They walked back to the castle, arms loaded with redroot. Both were truly happy. For Severus it was the first time in his life.


	5. Chapter 5 Weekend Fun

Author Note: I'm really not trying to be mean, but I think I may not continue to post until I get some reviews. The whole point of my joining this FanFiction community was to get some feedback as well as to share with you all. I'm really looking forward to what you have to say.

**Chapter 5: Weekend Fun**

The weekend Elza spent with her friends was amazing. Friday night, they all wanted to know how her last detention went. She didn't want to tell them what happened. She was afraid that if she refealed Snape's other side to anyone that she'd never see it again. "Well," she laughed, "it was detention. Use your imaginations! We should go to bed if we're going to do anything tomorrow." They all agreed and wento off to bed thinking about what they'd all be doing the next day.

Saturday was fun, but exhausting. Harry and Ron spent most of the day teaching Elza to ride a broom. At first she had trouble balancing and fell off a few times. Harry and Ron ran to help her up. "Are you okay, Elza?" Harry asked as he chuckled. "You're not hurt are you?" Asked Ron. Elza just laughed. She was finally able to ride a broom with ease after a couple more hours, though she was afraid of soaring too high. Heights scared her so badly, she could barely climb the staircases at Hogwarts. The moving ones especially got to her! She wanted desperately to cling to the rails, but that would put her too close to the edge. If she stood perfectly in the middle, she'd have nothing to hold on to. She once contemplated just sitting on one of the steps until the staircase stopped moving.

After the broom riding lessons, she was taught the rules of Quidditch. She thought it was almost as interesting as hockey. Later, she taught Hermione, Harry, and Ron some karate basics. She planned to teach them every Saturday. She only hoped she'd have the time and the energy. Hermione was a natural, but Harry and Ron...well, they were an entirely different case!

Elza went to bed worn out. As she lie there, she hoped that her day with Hermione tomorrow would be a little less tiring. She needed a day to unwind. If she wasn't studying, helping others study, or doing homework, she was wearing herself out with her friends. After her long day, she fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Elza threw on some old, ragged clothes before meeting Hermione in her dorm. Hermione had told her to wear something she wouldn't miss if it were to be ruined. She'd also told Elza to do her hair nicely. That really confused Elza, but Hermione always knew what she was doing. When Elza arrived, she found Hermione eagerly awaiting her in equally sloppy clothes with her hair done beautifully. Hermione could tell that Elza was confused. "We're going to transfigure our clothes before we go shopping in Hogsmeade!"

Elza was excited. _So THIS is what Hermione has been planning! _Soon, Hermione was wearing a pink and white gingham halter dress that had a full skirt. It was very light, so she transfigured an old sweatshirt into a light pink peacoat. She went to her jewelry box and got out her pearl necklace that tied with pink ribbon and put it on. Finally, she took an old pair of sneakers and made them into whit, strappy sandals with a bit of a high heel. Elza was getting excited. She didn't dress up often, so she loved doing it when she had the chance.

She decided to follow Hermione's lead. Though it would be quite cool later, she knew that the weather would permit her to wear a dress. She decided to go with a pale yellow spaghetti strapped dress. There was elastic above and below her breasts, which gathered the material. She loved excentuating her breasts, because she wasn't quite as richly endowed as other people she knew. This dress was light and clung and flowed in just the right places. She also opted for strappy, white sandals. She decided to make a white hooded sweatshirt with an "E" emroidered in mint green above the left breast. She figured she'd just throw it on if she got cold. As a finishing touch, she decided to tie a yellow ribbon around her wrist.

She and Hermione bought many things in Hogsmeade. Already, they were running low on their ink and parchment. Their lunch was wonderful and was topped off with pumpkin juice. Walking out of the restaurant, Elza saw him. "Hullo Professor!" He looked surprised. "Good day, Miss Ocean, Miss Granger," he said with a nod. "I hope you haven't forgotten our date tomorrow," she teased. "I have not forgotten that you're coming for assistance in your studies," he replied with a slight blush.

As Elza and Hermione went back to Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't help but be surprised at what she'd witnessed. Was she dreaming! Elza was different and she somehow made Snape a bearable guy.


	6. Chapter 6 All is Fair

Author's Note: Fine...I give in. I will just keep updating regardless of whether or not I get reviews. At least Kydo loves me! Also, forgive me for the typos. You know they happen to the best of us. Seems like you only catch them when it's too late to save yourself from the humiliation. Oh! And I realize there's a lack in the detail department. Perhaps that will be fixed some day. Also, I realized I forgot to put up a disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: Urm...I own none of the lovelyness which is Harry Potter. I made up Elza Ocean's character and this plotline...that's it...nothing else! It's all J.K. Rowling's!**_

**Chapter 6: All is Fair**

As time passed, Elza continued meeting Professor Snape after school each day. Soon, Elza was only going to help him since she no longer needed his extra help. "Why do you still come," he asked her once. "Because I like to," she'd said. And that was enough. She kept coming, but as it neared time for the Yule Ball, there was less an less to do.

They found themselves having long conversations that covered multiple subjects. Sometimes they even just sat together and read books. Neither understood their friendship, but they were both afraid to question it or define it.

"I have nothing that needs done tomorrow, Miss Ocean, so I don't expect you to come," he said. "Okay," she said. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor." He smiled. So, she was still going to come. He felt a lightness in his heart as he went to bed.

The next morning, Elza awoke and was very impatient. Not only was it Friday, but after school today, she and Professor Snape would...would what? She wasn't sure, but she knew they'd enjoy their time together. Plus, the Yule Ball was tomorrow. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been excited about it for weeks now. They'd decided to go as a group. It was quite a struggle just getting through the day. She could hardly focus. She found herself wondering what she'd wear to the dance. She hadn't planned ahead since she could just transfigure something at the last minute.

Finally the school day came to an end. She went back to her dorm and put on jeans, a T-shirt, sneakers, and her hooded sweatshirt. She figured that'd be enough to keep her warm. She then bounded off to the dungeons to find Professor Snape.

He'd been waiting for her. "Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand. She was being pulled down hallways and she finally found herself outside. "What are we doing?" she asked. "We, Miss Ocean, are going to have a snowball fight!" At her shocked look he explained, "I believe I have a score to settle since the redroot scene. Last time you had the advantage of the element of surprise, but this time it is I who have the advantage." He quickly gathered a snowball and tossed it at her, which broke her out of her stunned reverie.

"No fair!" she squealed as she was pelted with another snowball. "My dear, all is fair in love and war! I suggest you start fighting back unless you want to lose this fight by a landslide," he replied smugly. He tossed another snoball, but this time she was prepared and ducked out of the way. As she ducked, she scooped up some snow and packed it and sent it flying toward the professor. "That's the spirit," he said.

Soon they were both staring down a barrage of snowballs. Elza stumbled over to Professor Snape and swiped his feet out from under him. He landed with a thud in the snow and dropped the snowball he'd planned to throw at her. She then proceeded to scoop up a pile of snow and dropped it onto his face. "That's not exactly fair, Miss Ocean," he said. "Well, Professor, I believe it was you who said that all's fair in love and war."

Elza extended her hand to help him up. As he took her hand he exlaimed, "You're hands are like ice!" He saw her shivering and wondered why he hadn't noticed her lack of proper outerwear before. He slipped out of his woolen outer robe and placed it around her whoulders. "You idiot girl! Don't you have the sense to dress properly? Let's go in and get you warm," he said. She smiled. "I'll make us some hot chocolate." Snape had never heard of it and it sounded repulsive, but for her, he was willing to try.


	7. Chapter 7 A Good Start to the Yule Ball

Author's Note: So any of you who're actually keeping up with this story are going to hate me for a while after this chapter. It's a real cliffhanger and I may not update again for a while after this. That's because I've stumbled onto a sort of writer's block...Haha!

Disclaimer: Um...I don't think that my status of not owning any of J.K. Rowling's stuff has changed since the last disclaimer...

**Chapter 7: A Good Start to the Yule Ball**

It was the day of the Yule Ball. Dumbledore and the rest of the professors sat at the head table that morning at breakfast scheming. All except Professor Snape. He hated these dreaded social events. "Severus, should we have pumpkin juice or cranberry juice?" Dumbledore asked Snape. "Frankly, Albus, I don't care. You know I hate thse things and still you insist I go. Something as ridiculous as what we're to drink matters not to me," Snape replied, very irritated. "Come now, Severus! It's really not all that bad." Snape was having visions of spiked pumpkin jice and students snogging in the hallways. He grunted and went off to his dungeons.

Elza and Hermione ran off together right after breakfast. They needed all day to prepare. After manicures and pedicures came long, hot bubble baths. Elza tried not to chew her French tips as she wondered what to wear. She knew that most any dress would be accepted, so she wanted to be creative. She chose a Renaissance dress. The over dress was dusty rose with golden embroidered flowers that started cascading down the dress at knee-length. The back could be cinched and tied like a corset with a golden cord. The dress was cut low in the Renaissance fashion so that the outerdress' neck hole fell right below her breasts. The chmise she wore under the dress was cream colored. Though the dress was so long, she took no shortcuts in choosing her shoes. She chose golden high heels with straps she could wrap and tie around her ankles.

Hermione chose something more modern. She wore a likeness to the dress that Marilyn Monroe wore in the famous picture with the vent from _the Seven Year Itch_. She chose to wear candy-apple red shoes with it. She also let her hair fall in loose waves to her shoulders. Both girls went for natural looking makeup that only enhanced the beauty they alread had.

With everything set, they headed out to meet Harry and Ron. Both Harry and Ron were dressed in standard black tuxedos. They figured they would be the safest since they had no idea what Elza and Hermione would wear. Elza danced with Harry. She noticed the way he was looking at her. She blushed and couldn't help but feel flattered. After all, Harry was famous, handsome, nice, and had many devout fan girls. _It's too bad I can't feel that way about Harry._

She noticed as she danced with him that the floor seemed to clear around them. People were murmuring about how cute they were. Elza glanced toward Hermione hoping to catch her eye, but she and Ron were in their own world. She felt awkward with Harry seeing her look around the hall as they danced. She knew it was rude, but she didn't know what to say to him and she feared just gazing into his eyes, for she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She decided to rest her cheeck against his shoulder and hoped that wouldn't be misinterpreted. She glanced around the room and realized she was getting thirsty.

After the dance ended she told Harry she was going to get a drink. Harry could tell his romantic feelings weren't mutual, so he let her go and said, "Thanks for the dance, Elza! It was much less painful than your karate lessons." Elza laughed. As she neared the concessons table, she spotted a tall man with his back to her. He had broad shoulders and his silky, black hair was neatly tied back with gold ribbon. He turned so she could see his profile, and a few tendrils of his hair slipped from it's ribbon.

_Oh my gosh! It's Professor Snape!_ He wore a navy blue swallow tail cape with gold flourishes around the neck and wrists. He also wore a stiff, wing collar linen shirt that had gold cufflinks. She was loving all the gold! Also, he wore a gold, double breasted silk wasitcoat, a white cravat, whit egloves and white trousers. Finishing it all off was a pair of patent leather, buttoned top boots. The effect of the period clothing was enchanting and he wore it well. A quick survey of the room told hr that every other female shared her sentiments.

Snape saw Elza nearing him and the concessions table. He allowed himself to admit that she looked gorgeous in her dress. Just because he thought she was gorgeous didn't mean he had feelings for her. A man could admire a woman's beauty without tying himself down to emotion, couldn't he?

Elza picked up a glass of pumpkin juice. As she took a sip, she glanced back up at the professor. She saw him look away quickly and realized he pobably felt uncomfortable here and didn't want to be stared at. "Good evening, Professor," she said sweetly. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that the evening has been good, Miss Ocean," he replied. "That's because you've not danced, Professor," she teased, dragging him to the dance floor.

Another slow song was playing. "Miss Ocean, I don't -" She put a finger to his lips and cut him off. "Shhh! Just enjoy the fun going on around you." She placed his right hand on her waist and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. Then she took his left hand and held it out. A waltz came on and she soon found that he was an amazing dancer, albeit unwilling. They were lightly shuffling around the floor, raising on their toes, and turning gracefully. They moved so fluidly together. Though they didn't notice, everyone was standing and marveling at the scene.

The song started to die down and was replaced with a very slow song. "Shall we have another go at the floor?" Elza asked him. "I believe that would be bearable, Miss Ocean," he replied, with a twinkle in his eye. Everyone flooded the floor again and continued dancing. Elza stood on her toes and leaned forward. Her cheek brushed the Professor's. His breath hitched a moment in his throat. "Thank you, Professor," she whispered. She rested her left cheek on his right shoulder and let her hands rest on his strong upper arms. He drew her body closer to his and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her heart was thumping hard and she breathed in agains his neck. As she did so, she smelled mint and chery pipe tobacco.

They both let their eyes flutter closed as they slowly swayed to the music. Both were filled with a pleasant warmth. The song ended and neither of them noticed. They still held eachother with their eyes closed.


End file.
